Confession: First Names
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: He wanted to call her by first name and he wanted her to do the same thing, since it has been a long time that they are calling each other by their surnames. Can they do it together and confess their love to one another? (A Kazehaya Shouta POV and a Kazehaya x Kuronuma ship. Oneshot.)


**A/N: Hello and this is my first Kimi ni Todoke story and it would be a one shot. This is more about Kazehaya's point of view on how he tried to confess his one true love, Kuronuma Sawako and calling her first name. This is just my interpretation of how he wanted to say her first name. I just love the pair so much~!**

 **P.S: I'm not even a romance writer at all. So bear with me with those cheesy lines I write. T_T. I hope that I can succeed. Yes, I don't own this anime/manga at all.**

* * *

 **Kitahoro High (Class 1-D)**

Hello everyone! I'm Kazehaya Shouta, you know me as the guy who helps anyone without bad intents on my head and I will do it from the bottom of my heart. When I arrive at class, everyone greets me with a smile as if everyone is enjoying to have company like me. Joe, Tanaka and every guy I know in this class. Here, I saw my other friends way back since middle school. Sanada Ryū, he's okay and yes, he has that hobby to sleep in class and wanted to relax a lot. But he's extremely helpful towards me despite of his laid back persona. Then there was the two girls, Chizuru Yoshida and Yada Ayane. I've known Yoshida, same case as Ryū during middle school and she can be extremely determined to win a game and extremely helpful. Boyish as she is, deep inside, she wanted to be feminine for once if Ryū's older brother, Tohru nii-san is single. But alas, he's gonna get married soon. Then there's Yada, I have nothing much to say to her but she's helpful as Yoshida and yet... She's teasing towards me when it comes to... Kuronuma.

That's right, I'm deeply in love with the girl whose mistaken for a horror character like Sadako. She doesn't scare me ever since I've met her for the first time and I found her attractive, beautiful especially when she smiles and she's extremely hardworking, just to clear up the misunderstanding. What I definitely loved about her, she wanted to make friends to her enemies, especially my friend , whom I know since middle school and watches me over a lot, Kurumizawa Ume (Yes, she dislikes to be called by her first name because its an "old woman's" name). When I went to them, I greeted them with a smile, gentle as the breeze.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Ah morning Kazehaya~!", "Yo.", "Sup Kazehaya!"

But when I faced the girl with black hair, which is Kuronuma obviously. I cocked my head back and my face flushed like red apples, lowering my head down out of shyness. I have to say her first name with confidence and huffed as I sit down beside her and I remembered the time that I moved my seat just to be with her. I can hear her, shyly greeted me.

"Ummmm... Good morning... Kazehaya-kun!"

When I tried to muster the strength before Yada had the chance to tease me that I should confess Kuronuma before someone will take her away from me or Kurumizawa might do something funny, just like how she said that her and Kuronuma are rivals. After recovering my shyness for a while, I greeted her with the warmest smile I could give it to her regularly.

"Ahhhhh. Good morning to you too Kuronuma!"

Wait, I can see her smile which is also the one that I loved about her the most. I may have to time my confessions to her right before she finds out what I'm thinking. My face heated up and just look at her as if no one is here in this class. What should I do? How can I call her first name without any signs of nervousness? Gulping, I glanced away from Kuronuma because I don't want her to see me nervous and I can feel that she's shaking in fear, and she really misunderstood my actions.

 _'Ahhhhh...Kazehaya-kun is not looking at me! Is he mad or disappointed at something to me!? I need to cheer him up quick!'_

 _'I'm not angry at all Kuronuma... I just want to tell you something, at the right time,'_ I wanted to tell her this, but I'd use these words for my thoughts and not saying it out loud or Yada will notice it. Crap, I saw her smile in a mischievous manner and its not a good thing at all.

"Kazehaya~ Why is your face red like apples and you seem to be sweating a lot, hmmmm~?"

"Well, the weather is getting hot in here isn't it?" I asked, dodging her questions and even plans as I could feel my face burn and by burn, I mean the shade of red is like that while glancing away a bit. Kuronuma tilts her head and noticed that I act so funny and strange, trying to decipher my actions.

"Ummmmm, why Kazehaya-kun acts funny?" Wait, she's asking Yoshida of what I'm acting right now? I feel so embarrassed that I acted more like a girl than her and her curiosity gets her a lot. I can hear Yoshida laughing heartily, giving a confident look to Kuronuma.

"I think that maybe..." Before Yoshida could continue her sentence, I noticed that Yada stopped her from telling Kuronuma some subtle hints of... Ugggghhhh... Nevermind about that as I saw her left clueless and Yada might be giving some clues or something. Maybe after class, I would offer her to hang out with me with Maru-chan, as what Kuronuma called the dog most of the mind. I could hear Ryū snoring for a bit, since he doesn't listen that much in class. Sighing, I just hoped that Kurumizawa doesn't do something funny to Kuronuma. She's gonna do everything to win against her "rival". I feel sorry for her, but my heart is already set for Kuronuma or better yet... Sawako. I wanna tell her name, face to face. I want to wait, until the time is right.

* * *

 **Riverside (Timeskip to afternoon)**

After class, as promised; I brought Maru with me to which that I patted, combing his fuzzy, fluffy snow white fur and I can hear him barking with joy and is very happy. It cracked a smile on my face, when I remembered Kuronuma that way she smiles at me and everyone. Ahhhh... What am I thinking?! What if she doesn't see me like the way I do!? Don't think too much Shouta, you are your own man and if I have to face my nervousness, so be it! I lowered my head in embarrassment, hiding my facade and I heard a soft spoken voice which belongs to...

"Kazehaya-kun...!"

When I put Maru down out of my lap, I stood up and glanced to see Kuronuma wearing a simple white dress and wearing a smile on her face, makes my cheeks burned red and smoke coming out from my ears since... This is even more beautiful than when she smiled for the first time when our classmates are being helped out of their school work, thanks to her. I scratched my head, chuckling nervously as Maru has become more friendlier in the later run, barking and wanted to be petted by her. She lowered her head and her eyes were sparkling like stars as she crouched down with open arms. I couldn't help but adore her, admire her kindness despite that there are people treating her differently to which I smiled.

"Maru-chan~!"

The dog finally welcomed her and didn't mistaken her for a horror character, barking or even scared to her. It warmed my head and we both sit down on the grassy areas of the place. Looking at the sunset, I couldn't help but ask her a question which my voice has a hint of worry ever since the incident of spreading the rumors of Yoshida, Yada and herself.

"Kuronuma, why do you still treat people with kindness despite that they want to destroy your dignity?"

She lowered her head, still smiling and finally, we looked at each other face to face. Usually, Kuronuma will get flustered at all times when she looks at me and I'll do the same thing as well. But this is different, this only Kuronuma and I alone, without anyone disturbing us. I may sound selfish from that POV, but I have to release my feelings for her and I hoped that she'll return the same feelings as I have to her. Now, she answered, still petting Maru. Currently, we are sitting next to each other.

"The reason why I do that... It's because of your words, your short yet kind words Kazehaya-kun," This hits my heart with cupid's arrow and I only let her continue her speech, "When I was being branded as the "girl who can see ghosts or scaring people out because I'm "Sadako" before, I wanted to be friendly with everyone, just the way you treat others equally and clearing up every single misunderstandings came out from their mouth, just like I protected Ayane-chan and Chizu-chan. Even Kurumi-chan is the reason why I have to remain true to my feelings and I have to fight for the one that I truly loved the most..."

 _'I did... I finally say it right in front of Kazehaya-kun. I hope that he feels the same thing towards me.'_

That last line, I hoped that she's not joking and when I see her actions, she's not joking and her words meant everything to her. Gulping, I closed my eyes and my face is still burnt red from nervousness and this is it... I have to confess Kuronuma right now. I cupped her left cheek as we face each other and our hearts were beating like crazy, faces like as red as tomatoes and this is where she stopped petting Maru and the dog only looks in curiosity. I finally began to speak up.

"Kuronuma... Thank you for the compliment," I tried my efforts to talk straight, since we are so nervous and even too close right now. I could see Kuronuma is shaking like a maracas. But, my body did the work as the movements were giving the assurance that she doesn't have to be nervous. Easy to be said than done you know! After I find the strength to continue on talking to her, huffing for self-control, I continued my speech, "I'm so happy that the goals that you wanna happen did happen. I was worried back then when those girls are attacking you, just to save Yada and Yoshida from ruination of their lives. That was courage you've shown to me and I admired you for that. You even helped Yoshida and Yada from failing their grade, everyone was impressed by your actions and you leave everyone with so much gratitude and impression that everyone in our class is willing to help you. Those were the achievements that you taught me. You are what you are..."

I take deep breaths from this because I have to say her first name, without any discretion and I'm even sweating. Kuronuma tilts her head, looking at me of why I'm sweating and she gets something from her bag and it was a handkerchief, wiping my sweat out and we are even more close. Finally, I got the courage to say this... To also my one true love.

"... Sawako."

"Eh? Did you just... Call me by my first name... Kaze-" I interrupted her and boy, that gave a relief the feelings that is stuck in my chest. I could see her so flustered and takes a step back for a bit, before fiddling her hands like a nervous little girl. I would want to request her something.

"Shouta... Call me "Shouta-kun", if you want to."

"Sho-Sho-Sho..." Her face was burnt up inembarrassment and she can't even continue it because I knew that it takes time for her to get used to it. It was easy for her to say the first names of her female best friends; but for a guy like me, it was different and difficult. What so you expect for a girl to do in front of her "true love". She thinks that it wasn't fair for me that I will be the one calling her first name; so finally, she wants to try again and it takes effort for her to say it.

"Shou... Ta... Kun."

I know that she can't do it straight, it's understandable and I move forward and I was leaning for a kiss, her soft lips and it was a soft touch like a feather as our lips pressed against each other. Kuro... I mean, Sawako was surprised and her face was even more beet red and she returned it as well. After 20 seconds, we faced each other... I saw Sawako, crying in tears of joy because finally, we returned our feelings by calling our first names. She hugged me and Maru, he liked Sawako for good. I did return the embrace as well, because we thought that we don't feel the same. But, it seems that we did. I really did truly loved... Kuronuma Sawako.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my story. If someone thinks that its cheesy and somewhat a bit OOC for my favorite ship, I tried my best and I have to apologize to that. I really hoped that I captured the characterization of the two and, as teenagers falling in love. Man, my thumb hurts a bit because I write this by my phone. Like I said, I haven't written a romance story for once since I'm more of a humor writer. I hoped that I ain't cheesy as it seems. So, see ya guys.**


End file.
